Engaged Telling Charlie
by Shaps
Summary: Bella and Edward tell Charlie that they're getting married. How will he react? Read on to find out... One shot
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer. The one who has created a rather obsessive maniac out of me... but hey, I wouldn't want it any other way!! R&R!!**

* * *

A whisper of wind blew a strand of hair across my face as I stared at the door handle. Edward brushed it away, and left his hand on my cheek. I looked up at him, feeling my heart speed up as I took in his expression.

He looked completely pained and my own reaction was guilt. I shouldn't be such a coward in this situation, telling Charlie wasn't such a big deal. I was only getting married after all…

"You don't have to do this Bella." He smoothed his thumb across my skin as he spoke.

I cleared my voice before I spoke, knowing it would crack on my next words. "Let's do this."

My hand seemed to take forever to meet the doorknob, and the twisting motion was unreasonably difficult to follow through with. But, eventually, the door swung open.

I took a deep breath, secured Edward's hand in my own, and stepped inside.

"Charlie?" I called, hoping like anything that he was working late.

A rustle was heard from the lounge before Charlie's response filtered through the hall. "In here, Bells."

Edward gave my hand a squeeze, and I stepped forward carefully, knowing that my knees weren't in full working order. Charlie smiled when he saw me, but his face wavered when Edward appeared just behind me.

I saw his eyes flick down to our knotted fingers and back up again.

"Hello Edward," Charlie greeted stiffly.

Edward didn't flinch as he answered politely back. "Good evening Chief Swan."

Charlie's eyebrow rose at the formality, and I could almost hear his thoughts as clearly as I knew Edward could. He knew something was up.

"So Bella," he said, turning his face to mine. "What's new?" He patted the empty seat beside him as he spoke.

I chose not to reply while I crossed the room carefully, avoiding all items that my feet might decide to collide with. Edward dropped my hand as I moved away, staying by the frame of the door. He knew this was something I had to do on my own – even though I wanted Edward to be right with me the whole way through.

At least Edward was quick enough to be able to catch Charlie's hands before they got too close to my neck if that was how my father would choose to react.

"I have something to tell you, dad." I tried my best to look Charlie in the eye while I spoke, but halfway through my sentence I had to look down at my hands.

He sounded concerned when he replied. "What is it, Bella?" I looked back into his face, and saw nothing but worry there.

I stole a glance at Edward over Charlie's shoulder, and he nodded once at me, letting me know that Charlie's thoughts were safe. So far.

"Well, I want you to know that I love you and mom so, so much," I made myself focus on his eyes as I delivered my crushing speech, "so I was thinking that you two should be the first to know that -"

Charlie cut me off then, his face going slightly purple. "Bella," he said, his face extremely serious. "Please tell me you're not pregnant."

I breathed a sigh, but then sucked it right back in when I saw Edward's stance change slightly across the room. He was getting ready to leap forward and protect my neck if needed.

"No, no I'm not pregnant," I said calmly.

"Oh, okay then. What is it Bella, are you going to go travelling with Alice before university or something?" That was Charlie's version of wishful thinking – that I would be spending my time with Alice rather than Edward.

"No, that's not it either."

"Then what is it?" his skin has become less plum-coloured, but I could see the flames starting to build around his ears, which meant he was preparing for a purple-face attack.

I decided then to ditch the rest of my speech and hope Charlie would be too shocked to kill me. I focused on pulling my hands away from each other, and then I held Charlie's in my own, hoping that that would delay him a bit.

"We're getting married."

He yanked his hands away from my like I'd electrocuted him. He closed his eyes with some effort, trying to compose himself, but I could see the flames claiming his ears and the purple creeping up from his neck.

"Married." He seemed to choke on the word as it came out.

My heart was smacking against my ribs painfully hard. I took a breath before I said "yes".

His eyes were still closed. "When?"

"I –" When _was_ the wedding? I looked to Edward. He appeared right beside me immediately, moving too fast for my eyes to pick up.

"Very soon. Alice is organising everything." At least _his_ voice was still under control.

Charlie's head snapped up, evidently he'd only just remembered Edward was in the room. After giving Edward a blank look which held a flicker of – what was that emotion I could see? Fear? – Charlie looked back to me and chose to ignore Edward.

"Do you realise what Renee will say about this?"

I nodded, still not trusting my voice enough to speak.

Charlie leaned forward, and stared at me intently with a blank expression on his face. His words were only for me, and he did a very good job of blocking Edward out. "Isabella, are you sure about this?"

Using full names indicates one of two emotions. One is anger beyond anything previously comprehended. The second is pain so severe it could cut through every vital organ with one single swipe.

Charlie was currently exhibiting the signs of the second option.

I stood up, feeling the tears starting to swell up. I stood firmly beside Edward, and took his hand in mine again.

"Yes. I love Edward, and I can't live without him." My voice was a little stronger now, because I knew this was the absolute truth. Edward gently squeezed my hand to show his gratitude.

Charlie wiped a hand over his shining head, and breathed slowly out. It was at least a minute of wordless silence before he stood and replied.

"I want you to be happy, Bells."

My heart jumped into my throat. Charlie was smiling a very small smile, and he gave me a short nod. This was Charlie's way of giving us his blessing.

"Oh, dad!" I threw myself at him, the tears running happily down my cheeks now. He 'huffed' a little when I hit him, but caught me and hugged me back, patting my shoulder when he was ready for me to let go. I sniffed into his shoulder and whispered, "I love you dad," before wrenching myself off him and laughing nervously at my outburst of emotion.

The crinkles around Charlie's eyes reminded me of how Renee had jumped into an early marriage with him so many years ago. I looked up at Edward and saw a beautiful smile on his flawless face, and I knew that this early marriage wasn't a mistake.

I would love Edward for the rest of my… existence.

"Right, well now," Charlie said, clearing his throat and looking up at Edward. "I think congratulations are in order." He held a hand out, swaying up on his toes slightly.

Edward raised his hand at a very human pace, and placed it in Charlie's. "Thanks, Chief."

"You take good care of my little girl, now." There was a smile on his face, but I heard the trace of a threat in his voice. Edward hadn't missed it either.

"I will, sir." The undeniable authenticity in his voice gave Charlie no reason to challenge him, so their hands dropped away from each other. The smile on my face was becoming rather painful, so I cleared my throat.

"You'll be wanting to call Renee or something, won't you dad?"

He hadn't missed the hopeful tone to my voice. "No way missy; you're taking that bullet." He smiled and plopped back down on the couch, looking around for the remote.

"Dang." I muttered, thinking about how to handle the next family-based hurricane.

Edward's hand flicked out and handed Charlie the remote, and he accepted it with a genuine smile on his face. The sound of pre-match commentary wafting from the television was our cue to leave, so I headed for the stairs with Edward in tow. Charlie didn't protest.

As soon as we were out of Charlie's line of sight, Edward swept me up in his arms and whisked me up the stairs into my bedroom. I didn't even have enough time to squeal before he was gently closing the door behind us, and lightly placing me on the bed.

I laughed as he blurred once around my room, then swept me up in a hug. His grip was a little stronger than usual, and my breath left my lungs in a 'whoosh'. He let go of me then and I fell from his arms onto the bed. He kneeled on the ground in front of me, so our eyes were at the same height.

He put his hands on either side of my face and grinned wickedly at me. "We're getting married," he breathed, his breath tickling my nose.

"Yes," I breathed back, already starting to lose my senses.

"Bella, _we're getting married!_" His honey-gold eyes were dazzling me and I couldn't form a sentence properly, so I just beamed back at him. He smiled at me, and his breath came unwarranted onto my skin.

I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. As much as I knew I shouldn't, for my safety and for his self-control, I knew I shouldn't have thrown myself at him and kissed him with much too much enthusiasm.

But it never stopped me before.

I crushed my lips against his, throwing my hands around his neck and lacing my fingers together in his hair.

He seemed to be a little too shocked at first to push me away, but then he was kissing me back. When his lips parted slightly on mine, I couldn't help but take a huge breath. I lost control of my limbs – or they gained more control of themselves than I had ever had of them – and the next thing I knew I had locked my legs around his waist. Edward stood up, holding me effortlessly to his steel frame, and put his hands on my lower back to help keep me there.

While I continued to push his boundaries and he continued to let me, his cold hands crept their way under my shirt. When his marble skin contacted my own, I shivered, and when I sensed he was about to set me down I pushed my lips back to his immediately.

He didn't seem to have a problem with that, because his hands stayed under my shirt, warming against my now-very-heated skin.

His lips were very smooth, like glossy chocolates that had just come out of the box. He ran his tongue over my lip, breathing in my own scent and making me all the more ravenous. I accidentally on purpose nibbled on his marble lip, making him groan and pull me closer to him – if that were possible.

I was starting to lose the strength in my limbs – not because I was getting tired – but because my mind wasn't holding onto reality very well.

Unwillingly, I unknotted my hands from his hair. One stayed on the back of his neck to hold me up while the other crept around to his cheek. I held his face carefully while I tried to slide my lips away from his.

Edward protested an 'mmm' against my lips, so I muttered "can't breathe" against his chocolately delights. He still didn't want to let go, so he kept his mouth on my skin, creeping his lips along my jaw and down my neck.

I panted heavily against his shoulder while I clutched to him, but then I couldn't hold on any more. My legs slackened and my arms gave way, and I almost fell to the floor. Naturally, Edward's muscular arms caught me before I'd barely slipped an inch, and he sat me down on the bed again.

He leaned away from me, breaking into a heavy rush for breath much like my own.

I lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, then felt Edward's weight beside me a moment later.

"Wow," I breathed quietly.

"Wow," Edward repeated. "Engaged."

* * *

**As always, read and review guys!! Thanks for looking at my stuff, sorry if it was a little dodgy ) Have a wonderful day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't another chapter**,

It's just something for the people who had **'Engaged - Telling Charlie'** on their alert list to let them know that I've added another story which some people requested - **Edward and Bella tell Renee that they're getting married.**

**'Engaged - Telling Renee'** will be posted... right now!

Thanks guys, have a great day!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone! Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. This is just to let you all know what I've been doing with my time - and when I'll be updating.**

Well, firstly, I've been writing another fanfic. And finished it! So I'll be posting the chapters over a period of time, starting today. I was hoping that everyone would be able to give me some support with it... I LOVE this story... seriously, I wouldn't have put all my others on halt if I didn't. I think you're going to love it too!

This story is **all human,** and it's called **My Pen Pal.** No, I didn't copy that person who's writing a story with a similar name, I actually started mine before they started theirs, funnily enough! And mine's quite different to their story line anyway. So no problems there!

**I hope you all read it... that would be sick. Seriously! And please review it too :-)**

I'll be getting back into the swing of things in about two weeks - I've got my mind-year exams coming up. Study, study, study!!

Love you all,

Shaps :-)


End file.
